Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 6$. $9$ $b$ $^2 + 9$ $a$ $ + 7$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(5)}^2 + 9{(6)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(25) + 9{(6)} + 7 $ $ = 225 + 54 + 7 $ $ = 286$